


Kaiba Can Have a Little Sugar, As a Treat [Stubbornshipping]

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: M/M, Stubbornshipping, school fic, theyre just big dORKS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22230664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Who the hell keeps leaving all this food on Kaiba’s desk?
Relationships: Honda Hiroto | Tristan Taylor/Kaiba Seto
Comments: 9
Kudos: 18





	Kaiba Can Have a Little Sugar, As a Treat [Stubbornshipping]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GayKaiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKaiba/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I don't know what I'm doing, Kaiba.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13762860) by [GayKaiba](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GayKaiba/pseuds/GayKaiba). 



> @bitterpixiebro's stubbornshipping fic is cute as heck so i was legally required to write something "based off of it"  
> which means kaiba's sweet tooth gets spoiled and dumb boys are dumb. pls enjoy

The classroom is, as usual, empty when Seto enters it. He likes to get to class early to avoid the hallways and also just people in general. So yeah, it’s empty. 

Why is there a little wrapped box on his desk?

Did someone forget it? Doubtful, because it looks special, like a present.

Maybe it was a gift from one of the many girls that had (hopeless) crushes on him. Hn. 

He sits down and peers at it distrustfully. There’s no tag, no note, but someone drew a tiny dragon in blue marker on the shiny silvery wrapping, so it’s definitely for him. He pulls it closer to himself and unwraps it without even wrinkling the paper. 

Inside is a little box of assorted chocolates. They look… kind of amazing. But there’s no marks on the box, which means they’re homemade, which means… they’re probably poisoned.

Seto closes the box and wraps it up again, exactly as it had been before. He pushes it to the far corner of his desk (God, these tables are so small. He’d do something about it, make a huge donation or whatever, but the suffering of others pleases him. He feeds on it. Like some kind of even-more-messed-up vampire.) and pulls out his notes from the previous day. 

As the rest of the class finally enters the room, Seto decides that he’ll have the candies tested, and if they’re safe, Mokuba can have them. And if he steals a few, well, nobody has to know.

Yugi’s friends, pile into the room in a giant mass of  _ loud and dumb _ , and he does his best to ignore them. Jounouchi crows about how  _ Koiba always gets the girls, he’s such a dick, that’s not even fair! _ and Yugi giggles about it. 

_ Ugh, that giggle is annoying. Yugi should go away and Other Yugi should take his place forever. Then maybe Jounouchi will stop making stupid comments to impress him. Idiots.  _

Seto does his best to ignore them, but it’s hard because  _ someone is staring at him. _ There’s a needling feeling in the side of his head from the eyes drilling into his damn skull, but he can’t look because looking would be giving in, and giving in is losing. And he never loses. Except to Yugi.

Screw Yugi.

He leans over to get something out of his bag, and in doing so turns to face the nerd herd. He locks eyes with Background Character #1 (Honda Hiroto. Pointy hair, pointy glare, stupid. Fit as hell, no homo though.) Honda’s eyes dart to the present on his desk for a split second before they meet Seto’s again, and then he looks away.

_ What, is he jealous? Whatever. I don’t want these, you can have them. Hopefully they  _ are _ poisoned. _

He gets a spare pencil (He doesn’t need it, he just wanted a reason to see who was staring at him.) and gets back to the assignment. 

Oh, and when had the teacher assigned that? He’s running on autopilot. Stupid Yugi and his stupid friends, distracting him from school. Not that school’s important, to be fair. He  _ is _ a genius.

-

_ Okay, seriously? _

There’s another box on his desk, wrapped in the same pretty, nondescript silver paper. And another dragon has been drawn on it, this one with a pen rather than a marker. The lines are cleaner, and it’s actually a nice drawing.

On the other hand?

“Give it up already, I’m not interested.” Seto grumbles to nobody, setting his things down and sitting in his chair.

He unwraps the present carefully, and opens the characterless box inside. Homemade cookies. They’re nothing special, just chocolate chip, but they smell good and they look soft and his mouth  _ almost _ waters. But he catches himself, closes the box, wraps it back up, and slides it to the same corner of his desk.

The chocolates were safe and also incredibly delicious, but that means nothing. These need to be tested before he can eat them.

Maybe he’ll test them on Yugi.

Seto smirks at that.  _ Hey, Yugi, would you like a cookie? Go on, have one. The rest of you, as well. Oh, oh no. They were poisoned? Such a shame. So sorry to hear that. Get well soon. Or don’t. _

Class starts as usual, the teacher drones on, nobody pays any attention, and someone stares at him from The Left, which is where Yugi’s friends sit, which means it’s probably Honda again. 

Seto wishes Honda would stop staring. It’s unnerving. And annoying. And dumb.

-

This one has a bow.

It’s dark blue (the same shade as his eyes) and fancy and in the corner of the box. The top left corner, which is the same corner of his desk he always leaves the box in, but that’s probably a coincidence. 

Same as last week, and the week before, Seto opens the gift fastidiously. The dragon has been drawn directly onto the cardboard box this time. It’s shooting a beam of light at a tiny stick figure. Cute.

...

Macarons?!

_ Oh holy Obelisk, that’s hot. _

Unfair. His willpower is being seriously tested right now. They look… really good? Like, really good. And if the cookies from last week are anything to go by? They taste really good too. 

He slams the box closed with a grunt and barely finishes wrapping it back up before the rest of the class filters in, dork squad first. Honda’s eyes meet his glare, and he looks at the box twice before getting into a seemingly heated discussion with Jounouchi about  _ something _ .

Dumb Honda and his dumb staring and his dumb friends and  _ wow his arms are thick- WAIT NO _ .

Seto scribbles nothing into his notebook furiously, to distract himself. Honda isn’t attractive, he’s just thinking about the cookies on his desk.

Oh god, he can’t wait to get home and stuff his face with those delicious macarons. Maybe this time they’ll be poisoned for real, and then he won’t have to deal with his embarrassing thoughts about Yugi’s stupid, buff friend. Ew. Ew ew ew ew. 

-

Seto was a little late to being early, and so he gets caught inspecting the candy bark. Jounouchi, in true dog fashion, sniffs his way over to the desk and peers down at the candy. It’s chocolate, with cookie crumbles and marshmallows mixed in, and it looks kind of amazing. Seto decides he really will use Yugi’s friends as test subjects.

“Take one.” He says, and it’s not an offer.

Jounouchi eagerly grabs a large piece of the chocolate, and runs off like some kind of rodent making a store for winter. He stuffs the candy in his mouth and then groans blissfully. 

So it’s good, then.

“You too, Yugi, Honda.” Seto ignores the rest of the curious students, and holds the box out.

Yugi grins brightly at him. “Thanks, Kaiba-kun!” He says cheerily, taking a piece and nibbling on it. “Oh, this is amazing! ...Aren’t you going to try some?”

“I’m gonna wait until the mutt either keels over or doesn’t.” He frowns, “Actually, I’m gonna wait until you do. Dogs shouldn’t eat chocolate, so I won’t be able to tell if this is poisoned from just him. Oh well, enjoy, or whatever.”

Seto waves dismissively at Yugi, and tries to ignore the distressed sounding grunt from Honda.

…

Why didn’t Honda take any candy? Maybe he knows something. It  _ is _ poisoned! No, then Yugi and Jounouchi wouldn’t be eating it. Or… maybe he has the antidote for them.

No, he wouldn’t try to poison anyone. He probably wouldn’t be able to wrap a present this neatly, anyway.

Halfway through class, Seto decides the chocolate bark is safe, and takes a piece out for himself. It’s delicious.

-

This weeks box is… big. Bigger than the rest of them have been, at the very least. 

Seto peels it open and inside is a slice of cake. Chocolate with… Oh. Peanut butter icing.

Damn.

He gets up and puts the box on Yugi’s desk, but keeps the wrapping paper because there’s another dragon on it. They’re getting more and more detailed.

“What the hell?” Honda says, freezing in the doorway.

“Move it.” Jounouchi pushes him into the room so everyone else can enter behind him. “Oh hey, more food!” He beelines for Yugi’s desk and opens the box. “Cake!”

Yugi looks between Jounouchi and Seto curiously, “Is this from you? You don’t want it?” He frowns anxiously.

“Can’t eat peanut butter.” Seto grunts.

Honda curses quietly.

So he  _ does _ know something!

“Oh my god this is so good.” Jounouchi practically moans as he licks his fingers clean.

“You’re disgusting and I hate you.” Seto tells him.

-

There’s two boxes on his desk today. Cupcakes this time, and they’re… They’re raspberry cheesecake flavoured.

Seto decides that it’s okay to die if it’s like this, and takes a big ass bite right when everyone starts piling into the room. He turns to the doorway with wide, horrified eyes, and cheeks slightly puffed out like a chipmunk.

_ Oh no oh no oh no oh no. Swallow, swallow! Oh that was too much, now you’re choking. Idiot. _

His eyes water with pain as he tries not to suffocate right in front of everyone. He hadn’t actually wanted to die for a cupcake! Oh, the world is cruel.

“The majestic, powerful, amazing, Seto Kaiba, everyone!” Jounouchi says.

A few students laugh, and Seto mentally files them away in his  _ Make Them Suffer, But Not Right Now _ brain folder.

“Kaiba-kun, are you alright?”

Seto coughs. “Go away.” 

Yugi sighs and scampers to his seat, but Honda and Jounouchi stay, and Seto hates them for it. He puts the partially eaten cupcake away, carefully wraps it up, and does his best to ignore Jounouchi’s teasing. Honda stays quiet, and leaves after a moment, but Seto felt the concern boring into his back. 

Why does he care so much?

-

Seto decides he wants to catch whoever the hell is leaving these presents. Raspberry cream cheese brownies, after the mess from last week?

He still eats one, but secretly, and after class has already started.

And he catches Honda smiling at him.

Stupid Honda.   
Stupid Brownies.

Stupid Seto.

-

Seto skips the lunch period and makes himself comfortable in the classroom with his tablet. He gets some work done while he waits for the mystery person to enter with their little box. He hates them.

But also he doesn’t.

He gets a text, leaves Pegasus on  _ Read _ , and continues glancing through the code that’s apparently messed up somewhere. It  _ looks _ fine. But apparently it’s not. He should fire whoever found the mistake. Because there isn’t a mistake. Or is there?

He sighs and scrolls back to the top, trying to find the error, and then the door clicks open.

Seto glances up, and Honda stares at him in terror. There’s a silver package clutched in his hands.

Oh?

Seto stares at him, unblinkingly. And Honda stares back, but blinks a lot. He seems very afraid.

“It’s… not what it looks like?” Honda offers.

“Yes it is.”

Seto looks back at his tablet.

Oh, there it is. An extra period. Maybe he’s just stupid. Fixed.

Honda’s still standing in the doorway like an idiot.

“Come set the damn thing down.” Seto commands. He emails the repaired code back and then turns off his tablet. The box is set lightly on his desk, and Honda’s shaking hands retreat from it. “So have you been making all of this?” He tries small talk.

There’s a strangled grunt from the man in front of him. 

_ Well, that’s not an answer. _

Seto opens the package and looks at the slice of pie in the box. Raspberry pie. It looks and smells really damn good. And there’s a fork in the box. What a bastard, Honda knew he would eat it in class!

He gets a bite-sized chunk on his fork, “Well? Did you make it?” 

It tastes as amazing as it looks.

“Y-yes.” Honda chokes out.

“It’s fucking good.” Seto tells him, and takes another bite.

There’s another strangled noise as Honda drops into the chair in front of him.

Seto chews thoughtfully, staring at Honda. He swallows, and asks his next question, “Why?”

Silence.

And then more silence.

_ Answer, damn it!  _

“Because I- uh... Because… Um…” Getting there… “Because I like you.”

Wait, wait wait wait. Hold up. What?

Seto feels his eyes grow round.

“You… what?”

“I think you’re cute, even though you’re a jerk, and I really like you.” Honda says quickly.

Seto decides to eat more pie instead of answering.

“Sorry.”

He doesn’t have to  _ apologize _ . Jeez. It’s not like he can help it.

Just like Seto can’t help noticing Honda’s arms again. He could probably crush someone’s head just by flexing. And he  _ bakes _ ?

“I have decided.” Seto says, pausing because he’s dramatic.

Honda  _ squeaks _ . “D-decided?”

“Yes.” Seto nods. “I have decided.”

“Decided… what?”

He smirks at Honda, who shrinks in on himself at the sight, “That I will date you.”

Silence, again.

And then-

“H-huh?”

Seto nods seriously, and nibbles on some pie crust.

“Wait, you’re serious?” Honda’s face grows red with embarrassment. “I- You- You don’t have to!”

“I know I don’t. I don’t have to do anything. But that pie? Almost as sexy as your arms. So I will date you. Because I am shallow and like food. And your arms.”

He nods again and closes the box. The wrapping paper has a cutesy version of the Blue Eyes on it this time, but it’s not nearly as nauseating as the Blue Eyes Toon Dragon, so Seto folds the paper and puts it in his bag.

“Okay.” Honda whispers.

“Very good. What are your plans for…” Seto checks his phone calendar, “Wednesday, after school?”

“Normally we just go to Yugi’s and… play video games instead of do homework.”

Honda gives a nervous laugh, and Seto makes a note to remind himself of that.

“Okay. Don’t have lunch. Wait by the limo when school ends, and we’ll go out and something to eat. If you’re lucky, I may even hold your hand.”

Honda starts choking, and Seto smirks at him again. 

“Now, go throw this away and hang out with your dumb friends. See ya.”

Honda nods numbly, takes the box, and walks to the trash can by the door.

Seto stops him just before he leaves, “Oh, and Honda?” When the other boy looks at him, Seto gives a charming, toothy smile, “Thank you.”


End file.
